Through the Gate
by Life in Letters
Summary: Trisha Elric was a typical thirteen-year-old girl living in Germany in 1943 with her parents and uncle.  She never knew a thing about war or the holocaust...or her secret heritage.  But she's about to find out...whether she likes it or not.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I never knew what war was like until I was thirteen. And why would I? I'm only a child, after all.

If only I had listened to my father...maybe this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have gotten us into this huge mess. But, then again, maybe they wouldn't have survived...if I hadn't done what I had.

I don't know how I know how to do this. Maybe this knowledge has always been within me; within my mind, my soul, my blood. Perhaps this was just in my DNA, my destiny.

But never mind that. All that matters now is my family. And getting them somewhere safe. Somewhere this war can never reach them.

There is only one place that can do that.

Through the Gate.


	2. Normal

One:

**Normal**

Trisha Elric was born with her father's eyes. Dark green. She was given her long-deceased grandmother's name, Trisha. Her hair was chestnut colored, like her grandmother's.

Trisha's mother's name was Rachel Elric. She and Alphonse got married when he was only eighteen, Rachel was nineteen. Soon after, Trisha was born. They lived in Munich, Germany, in a small apartment with Trisha's uncle, Edward. The uncle that was expected back with his brother any moment.

"Mom!" Trisha called from her bedroom. "Are they here yet?"

She heard a faint laugh from her mother, who had been cooking all afternoon. "Don't you think I would have told you if they were?"

Trisha smiled and shrugged, blushing a bit. "I don't know," she confessed. "Shouldn't they have been back yet, though?"

Rachel Elric popped her head into her daughter's room, smiling. "Your father and uncle will be home any minute. Why don't you spend that time cleaning up your room?" Her dark brown eyes scanned the messy wood floor. Trisha's clothes were scattered everywhere, along with books and papers. "You'll be sharing it with your uncle again, you know."

Trisha sighed and stood from her bed. She began gathering the clothes in her arms. "I know," she said. "I miss him, but I definitely liked having a room to myself." She laughed with her mother and handed over the pile of laundry. "When are we gonna move into a house?" she whined. "I know I heard you and Dad talking about it."

Rachel put the clothing into a basket and turned back down the hall. It was a moment before she answered, and her voice was tight. "We won't be moving until some... things are figured out."

"Like what?" Trisha asked. "Money? I could get a job to help."

"No...," Rachel muttered. "It's much bigger than money, Trisha." She took a deep breath and turned back to her daughter, a forced smile on her lips. "Plus, you need to stay in school."

Trisha groaned and slumped her shoulders. "But I _hate _school." It was something she said often. "It's so boring. And I already know everything the teachers are telling us– probably more!"

"And just _what _gives you that idea?"

"Dad and Uncle Ed have taught me so much." Trisha smiled and thought back to the times when she was still in the single digit age group when the three of them would sit on the living room floor, piles of books strewn about, all about science and math. Trisha learned more from them in those days then she'd ever learn in school.

Rachel shook her head. "Just get Ed's bed ready for him, okay?" she asked softly. "I'm sure he'll be grateful after a month traveling."

Trisha smiled, despite the tense feeling in the air. "Why did he have to travel so soon to Christmas and Hanukkah, anyway?"

Rachel sighed sadly. "He had to help Mr. Lang and his family...move. Remember, I told you that." She gave a nervous laugh.

Trisha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..." Why was her mother so awkward when she spoke about brother-in-law's travel with Fritz Lang?

"I'd better get back to dinner," Rachel said in a high, nervous voice. "Clean up in here!" And she whisked down the hall, her long, pale skirt brushing the wood floor.

Shaking her head, Trisha began to gather the books off the floor and her uncles small bed on the perpendicular wall to the one hers was up against. She'd never understand her mother, whether it was the nervous way she talked about things lately, or why she wore those annoying dresses and skirts. Personally, Trisha preferred pants. Much more comfortable.

"'Kay, Mom, I'm all done!" Trisha stood and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It had only taken her ten minutes to clean everything up in her and her uncle's room, but it had really exhausted her. Her father had just gone to the train station to pick up his brother before dinner, but they were taking such a long time Trisha was contemplating asking her mother to start eating without them.

"Good," Rachel's voice came floating down the hall. "I think I see them!"

Trisha's eyes lit up as she raced down the hall, pushing up in front of the window next to her mother. Sure enough, she could see a tall, brunette man and a shorter, blonde one speaking to Gracia, the lady who owned the flower shop beneath their apartment building. Trisha smiled. "That's them!" she cried as she flew to the front door and raced down the stairs, getting annoyed calls from an old man who lived two floors below.

"Uncle Ed!" she called as she barreled into the man. They fell to the ground, Ed laughing in surprise.

"Good to see you, Squirt," he laughed.

Trisha scowled with a smile. "Hey, I've grown, you know!" she argued. Though he himself was short, Edward _loved _taunting his niece about her small size. "Almost an inch and a half since you've been gone!"

Edward laughed again as he stood, offering a hand to the girl. "Yeah, yeah." He raised an eyebrow at the white glove on the ground.

Trisha bent to retrieve it. "You dropped something," she said with a smile as she handed it to her uncle.

The man smiled and took it, slipping over his right hand. "Thanks." He flexed his fingers.

His mechanical fingers.


	3. Stories in the Night

**Two:**

**Stories in the Night**

Trisha yawned as she pulled her baggy white t-shirt over her head and shook out her braid. Her long, chestnut-colored hair fell against her back, wavy and tangled. Tired from cleaning, cooking, and talking all day, she wouldn't even bother to brush it. Trisha planned to crawl into bed and go straight to sleep.

"Uncle Ed," she called out the doorway. "I'm done changing, you can come in now."

Alphonse was the one who walked in moments later though. "Your uncle's not going to be in for a while," he said as he patted his daughter on the head. "He's telling me about his trip."

"Aww," Trisha groaned as she slid her blanket over her feet and began to sink into her pillows. "I wanted to hear about it too." She yawned.

Her father laughed and kissed her on the head. "You can hear about it tomorrow. Just sleep now."

Trisha smiled and pulled the covers to her chin. "G'night, Dad," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Trisha," Alphonse said as he turned out the lights. And as his daughter's eyes closed, he frowned, his eyes full of worry. "Sleep well...," he murmured as Trisha fell asleep. "Dream of a better time... than this."

Trisha didn't know why she woke up, but she did so with a start. Perhaps it was a dream that she had forgotten before she even opened her eyes, or some noise registered in her subconscious mind. Whatever it was, she was awake.

The teenager yawned and sat up in bed, not quite fully awake. "Uncle Ed...?" she muttered sleepily. But when she turned her blurry vision to his bed, she saw through the darkness that it was empty. She raised an eyebrow and rubbed her eye, looking for the clock. When she located it, it took a moment for it to register that it was almost four in the morning. _And he's still not in bed? _she thought, sliding her legs off the bed and onto the hard wood floor.

_Wait... is the light still on in the living room?_

It was. And Trisha could hear faint voices coming from that direction. _Dad? _

Trisha began to quietly pad down the hallway toward her father and uncle's voices. When she reached the end of the hall, she pressed herself against the wall, slowly peeking around to catch a glimpse of the brothers.

Ed was sitting in on of the armchairs, his back toward Trisha, and Alphonse sat adjacent, on the loveseat. The younger was speaking in a low voice.

"...wasn't your fault, Brother. It was inevitable. They should have left Germany earlier." He reached out and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder.

The blonde man frowned. "They would have, if Fritz's wife hadn't been so ignorant of Hitler's real plans," he muttered bitterly. "Then...maybe they all would have made it out safely."

Trisha's eyebrows pulled down. What did he mean by that?

"You can't know that for sure," Al said. "But, because you were there, they made it. At least you were able to help the rest of them."

Trisha saw Edward lean forward and rest his head in his hands. Spots on the floor at his feet caught the dim light and sparkled. _He's...crying? _Trisha wondered in amazement. She had never seen her uncle cry before, she thought it was impossible for someone so strong to submit to something that showed such...weakness. At least, that was what it seemed like from Trisha's experiences. But when her uncle cried...it just made her afraid. What could be so bad that _he _would cry?

When he spoke, his voice was harsh. "Fritz wouldn't have been shot if-if I had done a better job protecting them," he said. "His children...wouldn't have had to see him bleed to death on the border!" he hissed, his shoulders shaking.

Alphonse looked down, sadness and worry glinting in his eyes. "It's only a matter of time before they trace you down, Brother," he said. "Mr. Hughes can only protect us for so long... Maybe it's time we left too."

"No!" Ed protested firmly, his fist hitting the arm of the chair. "What if the same thing happens to you?" He looked up at his brother. "I don't want Trisha to have to see that... _I _don't want to see that." He mustered a weak smile. "It's my job to protect you, Al."

The younger brother looked down, a small smile spreading across his face. "You don't always have to be so brave, Ed," he whispered. "I'm all grown up now, I've got to start taking care of myself...and my family." He sat up and smiled. "So where's Noah, anyway?"

Trisha raised an eyebrow. _Who's Noah?_

Edward's frown deepened. "I...don't know."

Al's face fell into one of worry. "What do you mean...?"

"I _mean_...she just disappeared one morning." Ed covered his eyes with his hands. "She was probably taken. I know it!" he hissed.

"You don't know that!" Al protested. "Maybe she just..."

"'Just' what, Al?" Edward's head snapped up. Trisha could tell he was angry, or disappointed... or both.

He had no answer.

The brothers sat in silence for a long time. So long, that Trisha's legs began to go numb, so she dared shifting them.

The floor creaked.

Trisha pressed her back flat against the wall as the men turned toward her position.

"Did you hear that?" Alphonse asked.

"Maybe we should check on Trisha," Ed said quietly.

Al nodded as the teenager began to creep down the hall. "It's late. You should get some sleep, Brother."

Trisha broke into a quiet run, praying they wouldn't be in any rush. When she reached her room, she immediately jumped into her bed, making as little noise as possible as she pulled the covers over herself and turned her back toward the door. She pressed a hand over her mouth to quiet her rapid breathing as her father and uncle entered the room moments later.

"Fast asleep," Al whispered. Trisha could tell he had his caring, fatherly smile on.

Ed made a noise of agreement. "Good night, Al," he said as he walked quietly across the room to his own bed and began to undress.

"G'night, Brother." The man began to leave the room, but hesitated. "Don't do anything reckless, Ed," he added after a moment. "Trisha would be devastated if you didn't come back from one of your 'trips.'"

Edward frowned, though his brother couldn't see. "I know."

Trisha squeezed her eyes shut as her father left the room. _What has been going on?_


	4. Decision

**Three:**

**Decision**

Trisha hadn't spoken through the entire breakfast. She was thinking too hard.

_What did they mean when they were talking about leaving? Leaving the apartment or...the country? But...why would we leave Germany? What aren't they telling me?_

Ed raised and eyebrow at his niece. Usually, she was the one who started the conversation at breakfast, chatting away about something she learned in a book she got from the library. He cleared his throat. "Something bothering you, Trisha?" he asked quietly.

The girl shook her head and shoved her eggs around on her plate with a fork. Other than the short trait she received from her uncle, Trisha was a big eater, so it was extremely unusual for her to have a full plate at the end of a meal.

Ed frowned and turned back to look at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

Alphonse shrugged and continued eating.

With a sigh, the blonde man cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to be heading off tomorrow."

Trisha dropped her fork.

Rachel set hers down. "Where to, Edward?" she asked.

"I'm...not entirely sure," he confessed with a smile. "I'm looking for a friend that needs my help."

"What kind of help?" Trisha asked quietly.

Edward looked at his niece. Her eyes were still on her plate and untouched food. "Um," he muttered. "Nothing big, just a little help finding a place to live." He laughed nervously.

Trisha knew he was going to be looking for the Noah girl she overheard them talking about the previous night. "Can...I go with you this time?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him.

The man averted his gaze.

"No, Trisha." Alphonse was the one who answered as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "You have school, and your uncle can't pay for your travel expenses."

"I can pay!" Trisha countered fiercely. "I've been saving up for years! What else do I have to spend it on?" She looked down. It wasn't like her to snap at her family. She was acting too out of character. They were bound to notice something. She folded her hands in her lap. "I mean...Hanukkah started in less than two weeks. What if...what if we all went?" She looked up hopefully.

Rachel shook her head and stood. "This isn't a family vacation, Trisha," she said firmly as she began to gather the plates. She didn't look at her daughter. "You'll be off on winter vacation soon, and Edward will be back by then, I'm sure." She swept away into the kitchen.

Trisha's gaze once again fell to her hands in her lap. "I'm just...," she whispered. "I worry about you, Uncle Ed," she admitted. "You're always away from home, doing something for someone else. Why don't you do anything for yourself? Why don't you have a wife or something?"

A small sound of surprise escaped Ed's throat. He looked sadly at the table, a certain blonde he left behind coming into his mind for some reason. "There's no need to worry about me, Trisha," he murmured. "I'll be fine." He reached and lifted his niece's chin gently with his pointer finger and looked into her eyes. He mustered a smile. "And your mom's right. I'll be home soon, okay?"

Trisha gave a small smile as well. "You won't be away for long this time?" she asked quietly.

Ed's smile widened as he closed his eyes and retracted his hand. "Of course not. I'll be fine," he laughed.

The teen stood and kissed her father and uncle on the cheek. "Right. I'm off to school then." She smiled again and called a goodbye to her mother. "We won't be apart for long this time," she muttered as she grabbed her schoolbag and headed out the door. She would make sure of that.

Though she would miss her mother and father greatly, she had to know what Edward and his brother had been keeping from her all these years. She'd made a decision that she would follow her uncle to the train station the next morning and see just what it was for herself.


	5. Stowaway

**Four:**

**Stowaway**

"Trisha, you're going to be late for school!"

Trisha cringed at her mother's call. "I know, just give me a second!" she shouted back, turning back to the leather sack she was going to be using as a 'schoolbag' today. She yanked the wastebasket out from underneath her bed and emptied the contents of her real bag into it. She'd already stained it with coffee so she had an alibi for when her mother had asked why she was using the large traveling bag, and, just in case she checked, Rachel would find the real thing empty, and stained, in her room.

Trisha had planned the whole day out; her uncle had left for the train station just after breakfast, but surely he would have allowed for time before the train was supposed to arrive, so, when she left for school, Trisha would, instead, head to the station. She'd quickly buy a ticket for the train Ed was taking, hide in one of the rear cars, and reveal herself when they reached their destination.

She smirked. It was going to be so easy, she almost didn't trust it. But it would work, she decided as she stuffed the large amount of money she'd been saving the front pockets of the travel bag. Her clothing, toiletries, and picture journal were already packed inside. She'd written a new entry the night before...

_I still can't believe they've been hiding something so big from me. It's...disappointing. I really thought we were a close family. But who am I kidding? I'm just a kid myself. Like they would tell me everything._

_It's going to be exciting; leaving Munich for the first time. Heck, I'm leaving home for the first time. I'm practically a runaway! Hopefully I don't get caught though..._

_Wish me luck!_

Below the entry, she had attached a photograph of the city from her bedroom window that she had taken the month before. It was the only reminder of the home she was leaving behind on her adventure.

Trisha smiled sadly and heaved the leather bag over her shoulder as she walked into the living/dining room, where her mother was still cleaning up. The teen's smile grew mournful. This would be the last time she saw her mother for who knows how long. She took a deep breath. _You can't give anything away, _she told herself. _No tears. It's a sign of weakness. _"I'm off, Mom," she said, giving Rachel the usual kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day, dear," her mother replied.

As her mother went back to dusting, tears almost began to well in the teenager's eyes. To keep them away, Trisha dove at her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck in a large hug, like the ones she'd given her so many time when she was little.

"Oh-!" Rachel exclaimed softly in surprise. Then she smiled and patted her daughter's back. "I'll see you this afternoon."

_No, Mom, _Trisha wanted to say. _You won't. You won't see me for...a long time. _She couldn't explain it, but the thirteen-year-old just knew it would be true.

She pulled back and smiled at her mother. "Okay!" she said cheerily and gave the same hug and kiss to her father as he walked into the room.

He laughed with mild surprise. "What's that for?" he asked when he set his daughter down.

Trisha laughed. "No reason," she lied. "I love you, Dad."

Alphonse smiled. "I love you, too, Kid."

Trisha had begun to sweat as she lugged her travel bag the mile and a half to the train station. It would take her roughly a bit under an hour to reach it from her house on foot, and she'd already been traveling for a while, and she was seriously considering hitch-hiking. But she'd heard the stories- she wasn't _that _naïve.

And when she heard the whistle of a train, and saw the black smoke rising against the early morning gray sky, she almost started to weep with joy. She started running toward the building at the top of the hill, smiling with the joy that she'd actually made it.

But wait.

Trisha's smile faded as she realized just what that whistle meant.

"Oh shi-!"

The train was pulling out of the station, the whistle wailing as it chugged along. Her uncle had probably gotten a ride with some random traveler, and allowed just enough time for _himself _to reach the station, buy a ticket, and find a seat. He probably didn't count on his thirteen-year-old niece tagging along.

"Wait!" Trisha called uselessly to the giant hunk of metal and began to sprint up the hill. She ducked her head to pick up speed and ran as fast as she could toward the back of the train. _This is stupid! I should have left earlier! _she scolded to herself and leaped with all her momentum toward the platform on the back of the train. "Aah!" she shouted and reached for the metal railing.

"Got it!"

And she had. She smiled and laughed with relief as her fingers closed around the rusty metal. Grunting, she tossed her bag onto the platform and pulled herself on. She turned and, gripping the railing, stared at her hometown growing smaller as the train gained speed. Trisha laughed and waved at no one in particular, shouting, "See ya, Munich!"

With a _hmph!_, the thirteen-year-old stuck her fist on her hip and nodded before gathering her bag and walking inside the train. She sighed. She'd made it, but now she would be in even bigger trouble with her uncle when he found her.

Now, she was a runaway, _and _a stowaway.


	6. Memories

**Five:**

**Memories**

Trisha scratched the back of her head as she tried to maneuver her way through the luggage car. She decided that there were quite a few passengers on this train, due to the sea of bags up to her knees. She sighed. At least there were plenty of places to hide.

The teen raised an eyebrow when she spotted the familiar large, brown suitcase in the masses. Of course, Edward had enough sense to put it just by the door. Good for him when he picked it up out of this mess, Trisha thought, but a bad hiding place for her. She sighed again. She'd have to find a place close enough so that he would see her when he came to retrieve his luggage, but not so everyone could see her.

Luckily for her, there was a large wooden crate just beside by her uncle's worn leather suitcase. With a bit of effort, she shoved the box aside and sat between it and the train's rattling metal wall. She drew her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on the tops. Though she pretended to be angry with Ed when he called her small, she was actually glad her jeans had made her so short. It had made her strong.

Trisha shivered and pulled her red jacket tighter around herself. It was December, and the train was quite drafty. Now that the energy from her hike had drained away, the teenager was feeling the cold weather. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Trisha twirled her finger around her left pigtail as she read her favorite book.

She was eight, sitting in her classroom during break.

Her teacher walked over to her desk. "Trisha," the man said, his voice gentle but firm. "You must socialize with the other children. That is what break is for."

The young girl pushed up her reading glasses and avoided looking at her teacher's face. "I'm fine. I like this book," she said quietly.

"Trisha."

She knew _that _tone. Trisha sighed and closed her book. "Yes sir," she murmured and removed her glasses.

"Hey, Trisha!"

The girl winced as the rock Axel Hahn had just thrown hit her right eyebrow. "Leave me alone, Axel," she whimpered and began walking toward the fence, away from the blue-eyed boy.

He chased after her. "What's the matter, Jew?" he taunted. "Are you so weak you can't fight back?"

Trisha winced at the racist remark. "I don't...I don't want to fight," she said, rounding a tree on the grass field.

Axel was taller, like most boys, and easily caught up to the girl. He shoved her forward. "Don't be such a baby!"

The girl tripped over a root of the tree and fell forward onto her knees. Tears welled in her eyes. "Leave me alone!" she repeated, her small voice cracking.

The boy grabbed a handful of one of Trisha's pigtails and lifted her so she was looking into his eyes. "Ha!" he scoffed. "You're crying! My father says that means you're weak, just like the rest of your race!"

He began laughing harshly at the smaller child, and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Ow-Ow!" she yelped, trying to free her hair from Axel's grasp. "That hurts! Please let go!"

"Whatever," he laughed, and threw Trisha toward the tree's base. "Stay in the mud, where you belong, dirty Jew." He spat near her face, which had landed in the mud.

Trisha began to wail as Axel walked away.

Three years later, Anneliese Krause was Trisha's new bully.

"You're a midget," she teased Trisha during class one day.

The brunette ignored the giggles from Anneliese's friends. She tried to concentrate on her math.

"You don't need to be in school," Anneliese continued. "You could run away and live in a circus. Tons of people would come and see you then."

"Yeah," chimed in Beatrix. "Then someone will actually _like _you."

Trisha was stung by the comment, but she mentally shook herself and remained focused.

But the girls weren't finished. "Then you'd be in a cage, where all you Jews belong."

Trisha's hand twitched. "Leave me alone, Anneliese," she muttered.

But that was a mistake. Anneliese smirked at the reaction from her prey. "Your kind doesn't belong here," she spat. "Your whole family belongs in a circus."

That was the last straw for Trisha. Her head snapped up to glare at the German girl. "Why don't you just shut up?" she snarled. "My family _doesn't _belong in a circus."

"Why don't you make me shut up, Jew?"

"You don't want to see me try," Trisha warned.

"Fine." Anneliese flipped a shock of pale blonde hair behind her shoulder and glared at Trisha. "At break. Prove you aren't weak."

Not long later, the girls had faced off to each other on the grass field at break.

"Come on, Jew," Beatrix taunted, a smirk on her face. "You're not afraid to fight Anneliese, are you?"

Trisha ignored the girl. She may have been small, but her uncle had taught her to fight.

But her mother had taught her to be kind to others. Trisha couldn't help but wonder which side of her would win when Anneliese stepped up, her eleven-year-old hands curled into fists.

Trisha gulped. _Help me, God, _she prayed, and advanced.

Without even making a snotty remark or glaring at her, Anneliese's fist flew directly into Trisha's nose.

Shocked by the blow, the brunette stumbled backward, tears forming in her green eye.

"Haha!" the bigger girl laughed. "One punch and you're _crying_! You're so _weak_!" The crowd that had gathered to watch them laughed with her.

Humiliated, more tears welled in Trisha's eyes and began spilling over. "Shut...Shut up!" she yelled and ran blindly at Anneliese.

The girl aimed a kick for Trisha's leg, but she was on guard now. All the thing Edward had taught her began to bubble to the top of Trisha's mind and flow into her muscles. She dodged the kick and ran full-force into the German girl's stomach.

"I'm not weak!" Trisha screamed as the tears continued to fall and began to blindly punch at her antagonist. "I'm not, I'm not, I'M _NOT_!"

After that, Trisha vowed to never cry again.

She had obviously gotten in trouble for beating Anneliese up, both by her parents (her uncle was secretly proud of her, but had to act disappointed in front of Al and Rachel) and the school, but it didn't matter. The damage had been done (literally and figuratively), and no one ever bothered Trisha again.

The bad part was, everyone was afraid of her, and no one ever even attempted to become her friend. Trisha spent her days at school alone and her nights with her family. She never had any friends.

Trisha's cheeks were wet when she woke up.

She brushed the tears away and sniffled. It wasn't the first time she'd broken her vow to herself, but, like every time, she mentally kicked herself. She shook her head, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. The train had stopped, so Trisha reasoned Ed would be coming to collect his luggage soon enough...

Just then, the door connecting the luggage car to the rest of the train opened, flooding the compartment with light and momentarily blinding Trisha. She blinked a few times and lifted her hand to shade her eyes, trying to see who had stumbled in upon her.

"Trisha?"

"Uh-oh..."

_Ooh, dramatic!_

_Haha seriously though...sorry about the late update ^^'. I've been so busy lately with High School and an AP class that I haven't had any spare time to write about my favorite character!_

_Like Trisha in this chapter, I have vowed something to myself: this will be the first fanfic I FINISH. It's gonna be a little bit of a wait for the next chapter, since I'm going to type up a few more before I start posting again, and I'm trying to finish another fan fiction of mine I just started, but that one will be much shorter than this one._

_I'm also starting a little story called Fallen Angel, on (here's a little picture I drew: .com/art/Fallen-Angel-182793621), so please read that if you like emotional and unconventional love stories! Or even if you don't! I'm not entirely sure what turn this story will take..._

_Oh! And here's some TTG art that I've done! .com/gallery/#/d2v6d58 (Trisha's Reference)_

_.com/gallery/#/d2vpunc (Something random I drew at 2 in the morning)_

_And here is the one I think is my personal best, but it contains some spoilers for the second series of mine! .com/art/Trisha-Heartbreak-Warfare-179475860_

_Anyway, thanks so much for waiting and please bare with me as I force myself to finish something I started. Reviews much appreciated! Stay tuned!_


End file.
